


What if part 3

by MrsCake



Series: The What if's [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Severus plans revenge, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCake/pseuds/MrsCake





	What if part 3

“Severus, who do you think sent the e-mail?”

“Surly that’s obvious to even your Gryffindor mind, wolf.” Snape grinned at the low growl Lupin admitted.

“Think about it. The attached letter said ‘do you think you were the only one’s’. This suggests they know we write online fiction, or non-fiction in our case, not that the readers  
know that. Other than you and I. There are only three people who know.”

“Harry, Ron and Hermione.”

“By George. I think he’s got it.”

“Shut it, Sev. So which one?”

Merlin’s scrotum, you really need things spelled out, don’t you? It won’t be Granger and Weasley, they’re at it like Nifflers in heat. That leaves...”

“Harry.”

“Give the wolf a bone.”

“Sev, don’t, you know how I get this close to the full moon.”

Severus shifted closer to his lover. “I know exactly how you get this close to the full moon, wolf.

This time Remus growled properly and pinned his grinning lover to the wall and started to rip his clothes from his body.

“Remus, it would take moments to undress.”

“Too late, Sev, you provoked the wolf, it’s your own fault.” Severus found his mouth too occupied to reply. When Remus spun him around to face the wall, Severus let out a growl of pleasure.

Most of the time Remus was laid back, literally as well as figuratively. But during the full moon he could be insatiable when provoked. Severus loved to provoke him.

Several hours later they lay together in bed.

“So what have you got planed?” Remus asked.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“I know you better than that. She doesn’t call you an evil minded git in the books for nothing you know.”

Severus smiled. “I thought we could write a brand new story just for him.”

“Oh. What about?”

“I’m not sure. How about the story of how we got together, including how we shagged in almost every room at Hogwarts?”

“Mmm, sounds good. But you might need to remind me about some bits.”

Severus could feel Remus erection pressing against him and he smiled. Severus really did love it when Remus was insatiable.


End file.
